epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Captain America Civil War Review: Fuck you, Iron Man (SPOILERS)
A couple days ago I went and finally saw Civil War. Couldn't write this for the next few days because work. But... You know... It was better than Batman v Superman. Which I also wrote a review for and people disagreed with my statements. But who cares. #TEAMANTMAN The Plot When you can actually follow the plot, a movie is great. and there's really only one fluid plot line to this. His name is Baron Zemo, and he wants Mission Report, December 16th, 1991. The other plot line to this movie is Bucky. No, literally. Bucky is framed by Baron Zemo for the death of T'Chaka and other countries during a UN bombing (which eventually makes Black Panther a real thing), but he wasn't in the area at the time. So he's an outlaw, and only Cap and a few others believe him. Iron Man believes they need to be put in check by the government, and doesn't believe that Bucky didn't blow up the UN. Several scenes later, Iron Man is joined by War Machine, Vision, Black Widow, and Spider-Man facing off against Cap and Bucky, who are accompanied by Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man. So they all fight and exchange the best dialogue in any marvel movie so far, specifically Spider-Man and Ant-Man, until Bucky and Cap escape, War Machine nearly dies, and Iron Man chases them after learning that Bucky didn't blow up the UN. Then they find baron zemo and Zemo is pretty much like "Oh, by the way Tony, Bucky killed your parents", and showed video evidence. Then they fight, and for a few moments it looks like Iron Man won, until Captain America force-shoved his shield into Tony's particle chest thing. and that's the gist of everything. As you can see, this plot is very linear and everything eventually goes to that one ending. It's pretty kick-ass. The Acting I'm not gonna focus on Cap or Iron Man. They do a great job. I'm really just going to focus on 3 supports. 2 of which are big reveals. Chadwick Boseman AKA Black Panther, AKA T'Challa. I absolutely loved what this guy did with Black Panther. The accent, the Wakandan pride, straight up to the "the Black Panther is like a god in wakanda" crap that I thought only comics could get away with. I didn't know about Chadwick, but I'm super stoked for the Black Panther movie now. He got the emotion, and the acting straight to a T. Tom Holland Tobey Maguire was a good Peter Parker, but a bad Spiderman. Andrew Garfield was a really bad Peter Parker, but a good spiderman. Tom Holland is one of the best spider-mans we've seen since Drake Bell in the animated series. Not only does he embody the nerdy aspects of normal Peter Parker, but also the humor and wit of Spiderman, not to mention the "hero"-ness of Spidey everyone enjoys the best. Now that Spiderman is back at Marvel, I can already tell they chose the perfect actor for this role. Not to mention his dialogue was practically spot-on. Paul Rudd If you've seen Ant-Man, you already know his character. But this movie expanded on the Ryan-Reynolds-ness of Scott. He's just super excited for be fighting with Cap. Minus the part where Hawkeye kidnapped him. Same thing as from Ant-Man, Paul pretty much embodied the spirit of MCU Ant-Man. Nothing much I can say on that. Stan Lee In this movie, he's a Fed-Ex salesman who calls Iron Man "Tony Stank". Which isn't wrong. He kind of does. RDJ played a great Iron Man, but my hate for Iron Man overrides any criticism I could give him. The Script Action was beautiful. Dialogue was pretty much like any other Marvel movie, mixed in with a few sad scenes to get the audience feeling emotions. Nothing really all that special stands out. Everything was equally good to the point where nothing really stood out. Except for "Tony Stank". I would've given this 1 point, but that joke alone gives it the extra point. The Music Each scene was accompanied by music that fits the score. Nothing really too special here. The music itself was actually really great, it fit the mood of certain scenes, and it greatly contributed to them as a whole, like a puzzle piece that wasn't really missing, but it completed the board. The Final Score There's nothing inherently bad about this movie. Marvel had a formula, and stuck to it, and made it good. But the entire problem was that it did stick to the formula. Doctor Strange looks like it's going to be one of the first dark and gritty marvel movies, which I am perfectly good with, but I can't bring myself to give this movie a 10/10 because of the fact that honestly, as great as the movie was, I would really like to see a marvel movie that isn't done in this tone. So the final score is 9/10. I would very much recommend this movie if you enjoy marvel movies. I would not recommend this movie if you are Green Day/Linkin Park/Evanescence levels of Edgy Emo who cannot stand any amount of light and have no sense of humor. All dem other reviews Category:Blog posts